


Shopping With You

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bakery, Dialogue Heavy, Fangirls, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Medication, Shopping, Vacation, Wholesome, can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arin and Danny staying in a small town and exploring the little shops and cute restaurants.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Kudos: 8





	Shopping With You

The bakery was small, with brown and white tiles on the floor and tall light pink walls. a clean counter and only a couple of wooden tables. On the front, it has the words "Top of the Muffin" in cursive and a neon sign of a cupcake in the window.

"Doesn't look that bad," Arin shrugs,

"It looks amazing!" Dan smiles and pulls Arin inside. 

The tiny bell rings as they enter and a young lady shouts from the counter, "Welcome to Top of the Muffin! I'll be right with you!"

There are only a couple of people here, looks mostly like couples. 

Arin looks up at the chalkboard hanging on the wall behind the counter, they're all sorted into hot drinks, cold drinks, muffins, scones, cupcakes, cakes, and then pies.

"What're you gonna get?" Arin asks

Dan looks up at the board, "ooh...I think a coffee and a blueberry scone," 

"You basic bitch," Arin chuckles

"Shut up" Dan laughs softly, "What about you?"

"I'm gonna try their apple pie... and maybe a cappuccino," Arin smiles.

The young lady walks up to them, "Ok, sorry for the wait, I'm Maddie, what can I get for you?" she smiles and brushes her blonde hair out of her face. 

"Blueberry scone and a coffee," Dan smiles, "And for him an apple pie and cappuccino,"

Arin looks at him in confusion, somewhat surprised Dan would order for him.

"Alright! You can find a seat and I'll get this to you in about 10 minutes," she smiles,

"Cool, thank you" Dan smiles, then turns to Arin, "I've gotta go piss, you find a seat and I'll find you,"

"Not like that'll be hard," Arin smiles

"True," Dan says and looks around for a moment before realizing there's nowhere labeled as a bathroom.

So he's forced to awkwardly call the lady back over, "Excuse me, sorry, uh...where is your bathroom?"

"Ah," she smiles, "Sorry, we only have one in the back room, just come into the kitchen and then it'll be obvious," she gestures to a swinging door attached to the counter.

"Thank you," Dan smiles.

Dan goes through the door and back through the kitchen and then realizes, there are only two people working here... 

He gets in and out of the bathroom quickly and makes his way back to Arin, "Dude, there's like, no one working here. Like, it's Maddie and like, her sister or some shit," Dan says as he sits down. 

"Really? Dude that must be fucking hard," Arin sighs, then his phone vibrates. He pulls it out and starts typing quickly.

"Suzy worried about us?"

"more like worried about me...I started some new meds and shit dude, she's so anxious about them,"

"Well, that's cause she loves you,"

"I know, I just...I'm an adult dude, and she acts like a mom for me sometimes."

"I'd act like that if I knew before 30 seconds ago, dude. You've had some shitty meds before,"

"That's for sure..."

There's a moment of silence between the two men, and before they know it, Maddie was walking over with a tray, "Hello hello," she smiles as she sets the tray on the table next to them and starts transferring the stuff on the tray to the table Dan and Arin sat at.

"Thank you" Dan smiled at her.

"Thanks," Arin mumbled awkwardly.

"So, just let me know if there's anything wrong...uh...I hope you enjoy it!" She smiles.

"Thank you, you're so sweet" Dan smiled.

When Dan turns back to Arin he's already stuffing his face with pie.

"Dude," Dan laughs, "She's been gone for 5 seconds,"

"Dude you've gotta try this shit," Arin mumbles through a mouthful, "It's so fucking good" he holds a fork-full of pie up to Dan's face.

Dan smiles and takes it in his mouth, "Oh wow that is pretty nice,"

"I know right..." Arin smiles.

"You have such a, like, sexual experience, to food you like, it's terrifying" Dan chuckles.

"It's great" Arin smirks.

They continue to talk and laugh and eat for several minutes until another young lady walks up, the one Dan saw working the kitchen earlier, "Hi, hello, sorry to bother, I'm Amber,"

"Ah-" Dan quickly swallows his food, "Sorry, hi Amber!" Dan smiles

"Hi, so, I cook for this bakery, or...bake...I guess...uh...Sorry, I'm super anxious uh...I'm a fan!" She smiles awkwardly.

"Aw, no way!" Dan smiles

"Yeah! So I uh...I was wondering if you guys would take a picture with me?"

"Of course," Arin smiled, "Also, your apple pie is fucking awesome,"

"Well, your stupid gaming show is awesome," Amber smiled as she pulled out her phone, and Dan and Arin stood up.

She hugged close to them, "Sorry if this is awkward, I swear I'm not a creepy fan who like, is literally in love with you guys,"

"You sure?" Dan smiles.

"I'm pretty sure I'm gay and in a relationship so uh...yeah," Amber smiled back.

"Hurry up and take the picture I wanna get back to eating my pie," Arin whines.

"Shut up Arin" Dan chuckles.

"It's good fucking pie!" 

"Thank you~" Amber smiles and holds the phone higher so she can fit them better, "Nngh- uh...okay! Ready?"

The gamers nod and they all smile as she takes the picture.

"Thank you so much" Amber smiles widely and hugs them both.

"No problems, it's always great to meet fans," Arin smiles.

"Oh yeah, if you guys ever wanna film a power hour video here, just show up, mmkay?" She smiles

"You got it" Dan smiles.

She walks back to the kitchen and Dan turns back to Arin, "She was nice,"

"and makes a great pie," Arin smiles.

"Oh my god, do you ever stop talking about food?" Dan lets out an exaggerated sigh.

"Nope, it's either food, nonsense, or gay shit" Arin smiles, "But you're stuck with me, soooo..."

Dan sighs, "You done?" 

"Almost," Arin mumbles and takes another giant bite of his pie, "Okay- now i am,"

Dan smiles and stands up and heads to the counter to pay.

"Hello, hello" Maddie smiles, "Is that all for you two?"

"Yep, blueberry scone, coffee, cappuccino, and a slice of apple pie," Dan smiles.

"Ok, that'll be $23.98. Would you like to donate to our bakery to help keep us afloat?"

"Absolutely," Arin says.

"And how much would you like to donate?" she asks, "any amount is appreciated so don't feel pressured to-"

Arin digs into his wallet, Dan, you do the math for me, what's the cost of our food times 2?"

"uh..." Dan thinks for a moment, "$48?"

Arin pulls out 5 $10 bills, "close enough,"

"Wh- really?" Maddie's face lights up

"Of course, you guys deserve it," Arin smiles.

"Th-thank you...so much" Arin barely notices her eyes watering.

Dan pays for their food and they walk out. 

"That place is awesome," Arin smiles.

"Yeah...It's not that bad," Dan giggles.


End file.
